Welcome to Great Lakes High
by animeB4guys
Summary: America and Canada are sent to Great Lakes High to get to know today's teens. But what happens when they befriend AJ and Emily. See how much everyone's life's are changed.
1. Chapter 1

"Emmi~. I'm bored."

"AJ shut up I'm trying to read."

Emily and I sat in 5th hour English at Great Lakes High. With only 5 minutes left of class and free time and Emmi wants to read. Jerk.

"Emmi~ we only have 4 minutes left. I have something very important to tell you. Just up the book down and talk to me."

She finally put down the book and turned to face me, "Fine AJ. What is it?"

"So you've heard about the new kids coming to our school right?"

"Yeah, what about it."

"So they need someone to show them around and stuff and it turns out that our schedule match the two students. So I signed us up. Their coming tomorrow. Meet at the front office at 7 tomorrow."

"Wait you signed us up to show the new kids around."

"Yeah their schedules and ours are very alike. We will have one of them in each of our hours."

"To be honest I'm not surprised you did it. Ok I'll meet up with you tomorrow."

The bell finally rang and I jumped out of my seat as Emmi got up. We walked out of the class and mad our way to the fine arts hall way. Emmi chatted about something but my mind was by trying to figure out what these two are going to be like. I guess I'm going to have to wait to going to find out.

* * *

><p>America walked down granitic halls of the white house. He entered the office and saw Canada and both of their bosses sitting at the desk. He plopped down next to Canada and looked at the two bosses.<p>

"Welcome Alfred. Glad you could make it." Said his boss, "We're going to have to skip the formalities due to shortness of time. Any way Canada's boss and I are sending you and Matthew to Great Lakes high in Michigan."

"What! Why." America questioned.

"Due to the lack of knowledge on current day teen we want you two to get to know them. Also you need a break from all this work. What better way than to become a teenager again."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Canada muttered.

"So dudes when do we go?" Asked America.

"You start school tomorrow. Go and pack your bags." Ordered Canada's boss.

America and Canada got up and hurried to go pack their bags. An adventure awaited them.

* * *

><p>AN

**Hope you enjoy this fanfiction I've been working on. **

**~~~ I do not own hetalia ~~~**

**Please review.**

**~animeB4guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily POV**

I arrived to school at 6:55 a.m., just enough time for me to review the files of these two before AJ gets here. I drop of my violin, and head to the main office. To be honest, I'm glad AJ signed us up for this. It's not every day you get to meet new people now is it.

I enter the office and pick up the files of the two. I take a seat in the waiting room and open up the files.

Alfred F. Jones

**Age:** 17

**Grade:** 11th

**DOB:** July 4th, 1998

**Prior education:** Various private schools within the United-States of America.

**Schedule:**

1. Calculus: Mrs. Ronen

2. American and Canadian history: Mr. Minao

3. Gymnastics: Mrs. Klimb

4. Physical Chemistry: Mrs. Spree

Lunch

5. 11 English: Mr. Oud

computer programing: Mr. Lee

Attached to the top was a photo of Alfred. He had dirty blond hair with a cow lick on the side. The bluest orbs as eyes and glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. His smile took up a third of his face.

I put down his file and pull out the next one.

Matthew Williams

**Age: **17

**Grade:** 11th

**DOB: **July 1st, 1998

**Prior education:** Various of private schools within Canada.

**Schedule:**

1. Calculus: Mrs. Ronen

2. American and Canadian history: Mr. Minao

3. Concert Orchestra: Mrs. Scott

4. Physical chemistry: Mrs. Spree

Lunch

5. 11 English: Mr. Oud

6. Photography: Mrs. Kains

This guy's photo was much like Alfred's but still very different. He had blond hair that went to about the shoulders and a long curl that seems to float in midair. His eyes were so blue they seemed almost purple. He had a smaller smile but still had a lot of joy in it.

I finish the file and put it way just as AJ and the two boys I was just reading about come in.

* * *

><p><strong>AJ's POV<strong>

"Bringgg…."

Arg. Fuck, its morning already. I roll to turn off the alarm, but instead I take the short way down, and fell on the floor. Fuck, what a great way to start the morning.

I get up off the ground and turn of that stupid alarm. Getting up I put on a pair of jeans and a captain America T-shirt. I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror to find my hair in knots and a huge mess. I sigh and grab a brush, and started brush my hair as it pulls at my scull. After ten minutes of torcher all the tangles are out and I put my hair up in a high pony tail. Grabbing my bag I head down stairs. Still half asleep I make some toast and pour myself a glass of orange juice. I finish breakfast quickly and put the dishes in the dish washer. It's about 6:45 so I pull out my IPad to check this week's schedule. Today is open except for… Crap! I forgot about giving those guys a tour. I trough my IPad down at the couch and grab my bag running out the door. I get on my bike and get the school within 10 minutes. Only five minutes to meet up with them and I'm on the other side of the school. Fuck. Well I guess I'm running. I take off at a full sprint heading down the halls taking tight turns. I round a corner but then I run into somebody. Or make it two somebodies.

* * *

><p><strong>America's POV<strong>

I drove us to Great Lakes high in the morning. Mattie was being his quiet self, looking out the window.

"Hey Mattie." Matt jumps slightly as surprised by my voice. He turns to face me.

"Yah, eh?"

"Look bro. I know you're worried about going to school and all that stuff, but everything is going to be alright. I mean we're countries they can't do anything to hurt us."

Matt seems to relax by my words and nods with a slight smile on his face.

We arrive at the school not moments later. Getting out of the car we look at the large school. Two floors and seemed to take up a whole block, not including the sports fields. We enter the large building after gapping at it for a few moments.

"Um Alfred, do you know where the office is?"

"Of course I do Mattie. I'm the hero." In truth I had no clue, but my job as the hero is to find it.

We walk around aimlessly for a while. As we are about the turn the 100th corner someone runs into us.

I stumble backwards and the person falls to the ground. Mattie was far enough behind me where he didn't get hit. I offer a hand to the person on the ground. They except it and stand up panting out of breath.

I notice that this 'person' was actually a she and a very attractive if I may say myself. She had dirty blond hair up in a high pony tail. She had gray eyes that seemed to have an almost glowing feeling coming from them. As if they weren't a rough gray but a soft one.

She finishes catching her breath and swallows down the rest before talking.

"So sorry about that. I'm running late for giving some new kids a tour of the school."

"No, it's ok. Actually we're new here and are getting a tour but we couldn't find the office." I reply.

"Really? Sweet well let's head to the office real quick my friend Emily is meeting us there to start."

She turns and starts walking fast. Mattie and I hurry along and follow her. Without a word she takes a sharp turn and we enter a hall way that is just a little bit smaller than the first. We walk a little farther before turning into the office. Stops and looks for something before noticing an Asian girl sitting at a chair and she walks over to her.

"Hey Emmi!"

"Hello AJ." Says the girl who I guess is Emily.

Emily was a small Asian girl. Not very small but at less three inches shorter than AJ. Her black hair was just a tad longer than her shoulder. She wore a purple t-shirt with a simple design and a pair of jeans. She had brown eyes and a small nose.

"Sorry for running late. I ran into these two when I was coming here. Oh yeah, Emmi these are the two new kids." AJ says drawing me out of my trance.

She turns around to face us once again, with a huge smile on her face. Emily steps forward extending a hand out.

"Hello, you must be Alfred if I am correct." I nod and she turns to matt welcoming him as well.

"Well we were going to give you a tour but school is starting soon. So how about we go through the day and then you guys can get the full tour after school. Sounds good?"

"Yeah sounds great." I replied.

We all exit the office and head to our first class here at Great Lakes High.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok little thing here. The reason why they have American and Canadian history is that in some Michigan schools they teach both history.**

**Hope you enjoyed as usual. **

**Don't forget to review. **

**~AnimeB4guys**


End file.
